


Savour The Moment

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Schmoop, Threesome, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen, Danneel and Amy talk V-day and they've got everything ready to go. Basically schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savour The Moment

“But I don’t know,” Jensen flops down onto the couch, “Valentine’s Day is like _Chocolate Day_ for people who don’t do Easter or something.”

“Jensen has a point,” Amy says thoughtfully as she finishes putting away the groceries that they currently don’t need at hand.

“What?” Danneel crosses her arms over her chest.

“Ha!” Jensen stabs his finger pointedly in the air towards Danneel and then pumps his fist, “Yes!”

“No. No he doesn’t. He bought us flowers and chocolates.”

“The flowers are for the apartment. And you told me to buy chocolate. You bought the steak and champagne. And Amy scored us the leftover cheesecake from _The Factory_.” Jensen high fives Amy and spanks her ass before pulling her down onto the couch with him.

“How’d she get out of forking over cash?”

“ _She_ is sitting right here. And I think it’s pretty obvious that you guys love me most.”

“She’s our little angel,” Jensen says, pinching Amy’s cheek as she bats her lashes all pretty for Danneel and then Jensen laughs when Amy elbows him when he doesn’t let go of her face. Amy was only two years younger than they were but Jensen, and Danneel too really, couldn’t help but feel protective of her. She was the smart kid that got bumped up a couple grades and they had taken her under their wing before she could fall prey to evils great or small. 

Jensen shifts a little ‘til he’s more sitting up than lying down and he tugs Amy into his side. He kisses the top of her head, “’Sides we didn’t ask you to be all extravagant.”

Danneel huffs, “I want tonight to be special. It’s our first Valentine’s Day in _our_ apartment. That too much to ask?”

Amy leans further into Jensen and tips her head back against his shoulder to look at him in the eye, “She made cupcakes. With pink frosting,” her nose brushes along his jaw line, her breath tickles his ear as she takes in his scent, her lips feather light over his pulse point and she whispers, “And little red hearts and sugar crystals.”

Jensen closes his eyes, lets Amy’s presence wash over him before he opens them back up, “Oh did she now?” and his lips tug into a smirk as he glances over to Danneel who is still hovering at the breakfast bar, “Danni, honey, you know that no amount of cheesecake is going to keep us from enjoying your cupcakes. They’re sweeter than Amy, and that’s saying something.”

Amy swats him and both girls laugh and Jensen joins in too as he waves Danneel over, “Get over here,” and she does. Amy and Jensen pull Danneel down into a hug until she is sufficiently squished and Jensen grabs her round the waist to seat her on his lap to stop her from returning to the kitchen.

Danneel playfully shoves at his shoulder and shakes her head, a giggle on the back of her breath as Jensen draws his hand down her back, Amy’s hand caresses her thigh, “There’s food to prepare you know.” 

“It’ll get prepared,” Jensen says with _that_ smile and Danneel allows herself to sink into him, “we’ll do it together,” and she reaches out to tuck Amy’s hair behind her ear, the back of her hand grazes Amy’s cheek before she places her hand on top of Amy’s. “But before we do,” Jensen wraps his arms round them both, “we need to remember what’s really important.”

Danneel quirks her eyebrow, “You know for someone who doesn’t believe in _Chocolate Day_ you sure are disgustingly romantic Ackles.” 

“It’s not disgusting. It’s downright _adorable_ ,” Amy teases and she tickles his tummy for good measure.

Jensen grabs her wrist and narrows his eyes at the usage of _that_ word, “Don’t think I won’t make you pay for that later Gumenick.”

Danneel and Amy share a look and then they lose it, laughter taking hold, “It’s a good thing we already have you mister,” Danneel says with a grin and she gives him a soft gentle kiss on the lips and Amy follows suit and then she finishes Danneel’s sentence, “Because we’re never letting you go.”


End file.
